The subject matter relates to a type of bracket structure, particularly to a type of innovated design of "retractable bracket structure" that can be applied to various types of placement racks or display racks, comprising at least two parallel racks for the positioning of a placement plate, with its length adjustable to suit the different widths of the placement plate, with the attachment of several special fixing snap pieces.
Conventionally, regular types of display rack or placement rack for the display or placement of articles are basically composed of two or more parallel bars that are mounted horizontally on main support posts before a placement plate is put on them, and though the construction and configurations of respective racks may be different, their lengths are fixed and could not be adjusted, the result is that the width of different placement plates could not be matched to the same length of the rack, so it's limitation to a one-to-one basis has caused increased costs on the design, procurement of materials, production and assembling process, and replacement is inevitable in case their measurements are not compatible, so it causes much trouble and inconvenience.
Besides, a conventional placement plate is put flatly and directly onto the supporting posts, where the weight of the placement plate or the weight of the articles thereon will keep it in position, but they would easily fall off and down due to vibration because of lack of proper fixation, therefore, most modern placement racks are tightened by screws, but such assembly and fixation by means of screws will be time and labor-consuming during its assembly, disassembly or even transportation process, furthermore, the placement plate structure would often be damaged, so it is not so satisfactory; moreover, there has been a type of bracket structure developed by the manufacturers, whereby there are snap pieces and hooks to hook onto the snap holes on the placement plate, but the snap pieces are riveted onto the rack, so the locations for the snap pieces on the placement plate must be precisely matched, or else they could never be tightened in position in case there is any slight error, so its assembly process is sophisticated and it is impossible to make quick and easy adjustments, and it lacks applicability, these are shortcomings that need to be addressed.
In view of this, the subject inventor has tried repeated test productions, based on several years of professional research and manufacture and marketing practices in various types of placement racks, and has finally developed a type of retractable bracket structure with effective improvement of the adaptability and convenience in assembly processes.